


归来

by clampqyp



Series: Detroit: Become Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clampqyp/pseuds/clampqyp
Summary: 人类900与死神60的相遇，将会牵出一个关于900出生秘密的故事
Relationships: Amanda & Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Carl Manfred & Leo Manfred, Carl Manfred & Markus, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & Elijah Kamski, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Carl Manfred, Hank Anderson & Connor, Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor & Elijah Kamski
Series: Detroit: Become Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616272
Kudos: 2





	1. part1

**Author's Note:**

> 人类AU，死神60  
> RK3亲情向

奈斯一直都认为自己是个普通人  
尽管他的家世背景一点儿都不普通  
拥有伊利亚卡姆斯基那样的父亲注定了他这辈子都不可能普通  
但他还是想尽力当个普通人

可眼前的这番景象让奈斯头一回相信或许他生来就是特殊的那一个  
那个看起来绝不超过10岁的男孩  
面无表情地站在那辆被卷入连环车祸的大型货车车头上  
漠视着他脚下的人们身处恐怖的地狱场景里  
流血 呻吟 哀嚎  
无助地求救

奈斯眼睁睁地看着那个男孩纵身跳下数米高的车头  
旁若无人地径直踏过那条血路  
走向了那个显然已经没救了的受害者  
手起刀落间  
那个男孩转过身  
奈斯惶恐地意识到并没有在场的第二个人注意到男孩的存在  
可对方却分明瞧见了他

“你看得见我。”  
并非疑问而是陈述  
男孩亲自解答了奈斯的疑惑  
直到这时他才发现对方同康纳之间惊人的相似之处  
除了眼前的这位年龄实在是对不上号  
活脱脱就是奈斯曾经在照片里见过的康纳

康纳卡姆斯基  
伊利亚卡姆斯基的长子  
奈斯卡姆斯基的兄长

年长奈斯5岁的康纳在奈斯的记忆里全然是一片模糊  
这也不能怪他  
曾经的奈斯几乎被医生宣判了死刑  
在10岁前甚至都不曾离开过那个房间  
而作为卡姆斯基家的长子  
康纳常年住在寄宿学校  
兄弟俩能够见面说上话的机会屈指可数

奈斯堪称奇迹地从病魔手中夺回了身体的自主权  
好不容易能够离开那个房间  
康纳却同家里断绝了往来  
性格难以捉摸的卡姆斯基家的主人出乎所有人意料地坦然接受了这个事实  
倒是克洛伊们担心触景伤情将关于康纳的所有痕迹都从那栋宅子里隐藏了起来  
对此伊利亚卡姆斯基倒也不置可否任由了她们的主张  
连那张照片也是奈斯在某个久未有人踏足的房间抽屉里偶然发现的

看着那个男孩用完全不同于外表的老练语气同自己说话  
奈斯回过神的同时也暗笑自己的不理智  
怎么可能会是康纳？  
那个人如今也有30岁了吧  
无论如何都不可能是眼前这幅幼童的模样

“…我以为人类是不可能看得到我们的，没想到竟然有例外。”  
一丝不苟地穿着白衬衫背带短裤长筒袜锃亮黑皮鞋的男孩俨然就像是个缩小版的职场精英  
斜倚在一人多高的巨大镰刀旁冷漠地打量着奈斯  
只是那件与他的身材相比过于肥大的外套看起来委实是有些滑稽  
胸口和手臂上的莹蓝色装饰莫名的眼熟  
然而奈斯想不起自己究竟是在何时又是在何地见过这些

“忘记你刚才见到的一切，如果你还不想死于非命的话。”  
在判断奈斯并不具有威胁性后  
男孩收起了他的镰刀打算离开  
却被奈斯鬼使神差般地拦住了去路

奈斯几乎能感到那把镰刀切割在皮肤上的凉意  
男孩愠怒地将锋刃停在了自己脖颈的血管旁  
显然奈斯大胆的举动不在他的意料当中  
但对方也并没有想置他于死地  
镰刀危险地划过了一个诡异的角度  
终于是在酿成不可挽回的悲剧前停了下来

“你他妈疯了吗？！”  
“你以为自己不在名单上我就拿你没办法了吗？！愚蠢的人类！”  
男孩迅速且小心翼翼地收回了镰刀  
旋即便冲着奈斯大吼起来  
使用脏话的熟练程度让奈斯再次确认了眼前的男孩  
绝不会是他记忆中温柔的兄长

奈斯有些尴尬地站在原地聆听男孩的“教诲”  
尽管理智告诉奈斯应该听从那个男孩先前的建议  
不要再试图与对方扯上关系  
但他的身体却先于他的大脑动作了起来  
唯一值得庆幸的是眼下没人注意到这个边缘的角落  
不然凭空被割开动脉的景象会造成不小的骚动

“…名字。”  
男孩不耐烦地催促着奈斯  
“报上你的名字，人类。”

“什么？”  
显然没从刚才的单方面对话里抓住重点的奈斯成功地再一次惹恼了那个男孩

“我说，报上你的名字，人类！”  
男孩凭空调出了一组交互式操作界面  
手指翻飞间数个视窗弹出或是被推开并关闭  
在奈斯看来倒像是科幻电影里才有的情节

“…奈斯卡姆斯基”  
奈斯旋即看到带着自己头像的档案浮现在了两人的眼前  
男孩熟练地在一份报告里填写着内容  
将奈斯的档案字面意义地扔进了报告  
末了在看起来像是签名档的地方迅速地划了两个圈并提交了出去

嗯？  
60？？？

还在疑惑于那是否是男孩名字的奈斯被对方迎头贴上了某种标签  
“鉴于你之前的行为严重威胁到了基底现实协议，我认为有必要将此事上报给阿曼达。”  
“报告已经被审核通过，奈斯卡姆斯基，你现在起被确认为重点监控对象。”  
“别白费力气，这不是人类能够破解的技术。”  
男孩得意地看着奈斯试图从身上找出那个瞬间消失的标签  
对方略有些慌乱的模样显然让他的心情好转了不少

混乱间奈斯注意到男孩分解成了莹蓝色的碎片消失在了原地  
并留下了警告意味浓重的话语  
“不要做多余的事，奈斯卡姆斯基。”  
“否则我们会找到你，无论你身在何方。”  
“我们都会找到你。”

直到有警员上前询问  
奈斯这才意识到自己刚才在他人眼中的怪异举动  
迅速回笼的理智再加上卡姆斯基的姓氏  
奈斯很快就摆脱了眼前警员的纠缠

接受着医护人员简单的伤口处理  
奈斯陷入了长久的沉默  
那个男孩离去的地方早已空无一物  
被对方触碰过的地方  
那个标签是否只是幻觉奈斯一时难以做出判断  
甚至整个过程都像是一场光怪陆离的梦境

可唯有手掌擦过那个男孩衣物的触感  
过于鲜明地烙印在了他的记忆里

终于回到家中的奈斯毫无意外地收到了来自克洛伊们的嘘寒问暖  
DPD早就将自己今天的遭遇告知了卡姆斯基家  
卡姆斯基的姓氏在这座城市意味着很多  
对此奈斯早就习以为常不足为奇

很早以前  
奈斯就知道克洛伊们是被他的父亲所收养的  
对于奈斯来说克洛伊们就像是自己的姐妹和母亲  
尽管他的父亲伊利亚卡姆斯基更倾向于将她们当作是自己的助理、管家以及代理人  
或者说，卡姆斯基家完美的名片之一

奈斯尚且年幼时  
是克洛伊们在悉心照顾着他  
而在过早地失去康纳之后  
更是只有克洛伊们陪伴在他的身边

“伊利亚很担心，今天会提早回来。”  
“有什么想吃的菜吗，奈斯？”

奈斯摇摇头表示自己并无大碍  
只是手臂略受了点皮外伤  
生怕克洛伊们不相信  
还特地将被层层包扎好的手臂交给对方确认  
这才让克洛伊们放下了心

不似那张面瘫脸留给他人的第一印象  
奈斯的心思出人意料的细腻  
这也让他很多年以前就认清了自己的处境

父亲他根本就不在乎自己  
那些话恐怕又是克洛伊们为了安慰他而作出的善意的谎言

不过好在他也不是什么没有了父亲的肯定就走不下去的稚儿  
卡姆斯基的态度总是那么难以捉摸  
奈斯已经厌倦了去揣测对方的真实想法  
好不容易安抚完克洛伊们  
奈斯匆匆返回了自己在卡姆斯基大宅的房间

奈斯翻出了被他小心收藏起来的康纳的照片  
卡姆斯基在康纳离家出走后再没提起过他  
仿佛这个儿子不存在似的  
但却也没有干涉对方的选择  
依赖家族或者说卡姆斯基才得以走出家门的奈斯无法像康纳那样决绝地离开这个家  
也只在自己的房间里才会将那张照片拿出来

奈斯仔细端详着那张照片  
愈发觉得那个凭空出现的男孩与康纳的神似之处  
为何他会那么像康纳？  
又为何只有自己能看到对方？  
奈斯隐约觉得这其中必定有着某种联系  
只是很难用常理来解释

奈斯在成年后有试图找寻过康纳的下落  
也拜托私家侦探调查了康纳在离家后的去向  
康纳在离开家后仍然凭借着奖学金一路考上了大学  
在毕业后顺利进入了DPD工作  
如今是DPD炙手可热的年轻警探  
同他的搭档汉克安德森一起在警界颇有声望

至于奈斯自己  
则是在卡姆斯基的建议下就读了基因工程相关的专业  
这同样也是卡姆斯基本人的研究方向  
但也正因为卡姆斯基全额资助了他从大学到博士毕业的所有花销  
即便奈斯曾想过要去找康纳相认  
却还是决定等到自己实现财务独立之后  
他不想让克洛伊们感到为难

如今奈斯已经顺利地在攻读博士学位  
期间发表的论文受到了学界的广泛关注  
并在学校的邀请下成为了教授的助教  
生活在卡姆斯基的安排下按部就班的推进  
似乎没有什么能够动摇他的人生  
但那个叫60的男孩的出现却让奈斯急切起来

奈斯再一次找上了私家侦探  
希望对方能够暗中调查那天所见到的60  
就如同奈斯所预料的  
私家侦探没有找到任何关于60本人的情报  
倒是康纳那边有了些很有意思的情报

康纳在DPD之外似乎还有着另一重的生活  
私家侦探的报告显示他与曼菲尔德家的养子马库斯私交甚好  
奈斯知道彼此的父亲算是老熟人  
而他们本人则是在大学里认识的  
但在奈斯当年的调查里  
两人仅仅只能算是点头之交

但在多年后的现在  
以某个事件为契机  
两人的关系却急速升温  
并且加入了一个名为耶利哥的秘密社团组织  
私家侦探附上的照片也证明了这点  
至于社团的其他人则身份成谜

尽管私家侦探表示他采用的是警用数据库  
根据人脸识别可以确认为几个政经界人士或者富豪的子女  
但事有蹊跷的是  
其中名为崔西谢泼德的女性早已宣告死亡  
至于死亡的原因其家人对外表示是因为意外  
但深入调查后却发现整件事充满谜团

至于另外两位  
赛门斯坦福德在政府公共卫生部门供职  
生活轨迹能与私家侦探提供的报告互相映证  
乔许弗里曼则是在大学担任讲师  
却有着完美的不在场证明  
这些都让调查陷入了困境

离家出走身为DPD警探的康纳  
曼菲尔德家的养子备受瞩目的新人艺术家马库斯  
应该早就死了的“崔西”  
政府部门供职的赛门  
以及完全不可能出现在那里的乔许

奈斯对私家侦探给出的报告细节充满困惑  
康纳怎么会和这些人有所交集？  
这就像是五条平行线  
却在某个时间点被强行地揉搓在了一起  
说不出的诡异  
却又万分的真实

康纳注意到了电脑屏幕上闪烁不已的提示  
【匹配！崔西谢泼德】  
这是康纳为了阻止有人调查耶利哥而在DPD的系统里埋下的预防性措施  
没想到还真派上了用处

不敢懈怠的康纳追朔本源发现了那个违规使用DPD警用数据库的私家侦探  
一番软硬兼施之下对方提供了一个让康纳相当意外的名字  
奈斯卡姆斯基  
康纳从没想过自己的弟弟竟然会在自己离家多年后调查自己  
更没料到这场看似寻常的调查会轻易地联系上了耶利哥

拿不定主意的康纳同他的搭档汉克私下讨论了这件事  
汉克自从某个事件后就成了康纳和马库斯的理解者  
对于奈斯卡姆斯基的调查  
他多少有些意外更多的却是警惕  
“这会不会是你父亲的意思？”  
“是他授意你的弟弟奈斯对你进行调查？”

“我倒觉得不是。”  
康纳斜靠在DPD办公室外的开放区域  
手指间夹着烟  
整张脸隐藏在了烟雾后  
叫人难以看清他的真实想法  
“如果是卡姆斯基，我们甚至都不可能知道自己被调查了。”  
“所以这多数是奈斯自己的意思，也可能是卡姆斯基对他说了些什么。”

“那你打算怎么做？”

“我会解决这个事，汉克。”  
康纳犹如叹息一般掐灭了燃烧着的烟头  
转身返回了他的战场  
“我并不希望奈斯他被卷进这件事里。”  
“身为兄长，这是我唯一能为他做到的。”

还没能等奈斯的私家侦探调查出更多  
康纳却自己找到了奈斯就读的大学  
多年未见的兄长突然出现  
奈斯一时间都没能反应过来  
然而康纳甫一开口所说的话更是让他震惊

“别再试图调查我，或是耶利哥了。”  
“这对你没有任何好处，别再继续调查了。”  
“…还有，别太相信伊利亚卡姆斯基。”

话说到了这个地步  
饶是奈斯也反应了过来  
恐怕是私家侦探使用警用数据库的事情被康纳察觉到了  
毕竟谁会无缘无故地去调查一个“死人”呢？  
可为什么要突然提到父亲？  
卡姆斯基难道也知道这个叫耶利哥的社团？

说完康纳便要转身离去  
奈斯想要留住对方的脚步却也不知道该说些什么  
只是忽然想起了那个同康纳神似的孩子  
“等等，康纳…！你知道60吗？”

康纳业已转过大半个的身体瞬间僵硬了  
“…不，我没听说过。”  
逃也似地离开了

康纳肯定知道60的存在  
奈斯望着康纳匆匆消失的背影心中有了自己的判断  
康纳、耶利哥、卡姆斯基  
还有60  
他们之间究竟有什么关系？

奈斯回想起私家侦探报告中的某个细节  
康纳同马库斯之间建立起联系  
更确切的说  
同耶利哥建立起联系是在某个事件之后  
至于那个事件所发生的时间点  
奈斯依稀记得那时曼菲尔德家似乎发生了什么事  
从曾经偶然听到的卡姆斯基同克洛伊之间的对话里  
奈斯拼凑出了一个大概

卡尔意外从楼梯上摔了下来  
事情似乎还被捅到了DPD  
最后却仿佛什么事也没有发生过似的  
卡尔只是住了几天医院便再没有了下文

如今想来  
也是从那个时间点开始  
康纳同马库斯之间的关系急速火热了起来  
两件事在时间上过于巧合  
或许这就是两者联系上的契机

但，康纳知道我在调查他  
再想调查那件被隐瞒的事件恐怕会变得困难重重  
而从康纳、马库斯或者卡尔那里得到真相的可能性几乎为零  
还能有谁了解整个事件的前因后果呢？

出乎奈斯意料的  
此时的他却收到了私家侦探的联络  
对方委婉地表示自己不能再替他继续调查这件事了  
联想到之前康纳的举动  
奈斯多少能够理解私家侦探的苦衷  
便爽快地同意了对方的请求

“先生，根据您的要求，我已经将所调查到的情报都告知了奈斯卡姆斯基。”  
“至于另一边，康纳卡姆斯基也如同您预料的同奈斯卡姆斯基见面了。”

“他们见面后说了些什么？”

“康纳卡姆斯基让奈斯卡姆斯基不要再试图调查他，以及他背后的耶利哥。”  
“另外，他们还提到了一个叫60的人。”  
私家侦探停顿了一瞬  
“…只是关于这个60，我没能查到任何有关他的情报。”

“这样就足够了，你做的很好。”  
“很快会有人联系你结算此次的费用。”

“如果他们两人日后再找上我…”

“不要说多余的话，否则你知道会有什么结果。”

“那是当然，先生。”

近乎狼狈地逃回到公寓的康纳  
犹豫了很久还是拨通了那个电话

“刚才我的样子简直蠢透了…汉克。”  
“我没想到奈斯竟然知道60的存在。”

“难道真是你的父亲？”  
“但之前那么多年他都保持着沉默，这很不寻常。”  
“或许，你可以在事态变得无法收拾前告诉他真相。”

“但我唯独不想让奈斯知道这件事…”  
“知道真相…成长的代价有时候会超过我们所有的预想。”

“你的弟弟他总会有知道真相的一天。”

“果真如此，我倒是希望那一天晚些到来。”  
“如果可以，我希望那一天永远都不会到来。”

60回到了死神的地界  
作为应对突发事件的标准流程  
他详细地向阿曼达汇报了自己同奈斯卡姆斯基相遇的情形  
尤其是在对方能够看到死神这点上  
将自己认为可能对找到原因有所帮助的点事无巨细地全都罗列了一遍  
阿曼达的反应却出奇的沉默  
这让60多少有点纳闷

“那个人类为什么能看到自己？”  
“在规则范围内，人类是不可能看到我们的。”

“我能理解你的疑惑，事实上这样的事之前从未发生过。”  
“这可能预示着某种规则上的漏洞，但仍然需要在核实后才能确认。”  
阿曼达站起身走到了60的面前  
颇为慈爱地捋顺了他有些翘起的头发  
“不过为了避免与人类产生更多的接触，你今后将会被调离现在的辖区。”

“什么？！可是…！”  
笼罩在60内心深处的疑云更浓重了  
但他最终还是选择遵从了阿曼达的命令  
“…Got it.”

60有些闷闷不乐地离开了阿曼达的办公室  
在回整备室的路上遇到了同为死神的丹尼尔  
丹尼尔与60不同  
外貌维持在了青年的模样  
无法摆脱幼童身体的60没少被同事们揶揄  
虽然小孩子的身体有时候确实不太方便  
不过死神的工作并不需要身体上的对抗  
尤其是当60仍然能完美达成任务的前提下

丹尼尔将接替60成为原本辖区的负责人  
为了以防万一他简明扼要地同丹尼尔分享了与奈斯卡姆斯基相遇时的情形  
叮嘱丹尼尔要特别留意对方的行踪  
一旦做出任何可能威胁到规则的举动就立刻上报给阿曼达

“60，你会不会太小题大做了，毕竟人类是不可能看到死神的。”  
丹尼尔对顶着一张严肃脸的60的话有些不以为然  
“就算这个叫奈斯卡姆斯基的人把事情说出去也不可能有人类会相信。”  
“反倒是更有可能会被其他人当作是精神错乱而孤立。”

“那是因为你没有过被人类目击的经历，或者只是听说的也好。”  
“原本我也并不相信会有人类能看到死神，可这个叫奈斯卡姆斯基的人分明能看到我。”  
60对于丹尼尔的态度有些气不打一处来  
这家伙怎么就不明白这件事有多严重呢！  
“但最让我在意的，是阿曼达的反应…”  
“只是将我调离了现在的辖区，却没有更进一步的举动。”  
“这实在太过反常了！”

“阿曼达这次的应对确实有些不同往常。”  
“不过既然如此，也是因为阿曼达另有打算吧。”  
丹尼尔揉乱了60刚被阿曼达捋顺的头发  
惹来对方一顿反抗  
但碍于身高最后也只能任由对方蹂躏  
“不用太担心，我会看好那个叫奈斯卡姆斯基的人的，绝不会让他威胁到规则。”

“最好如此！”  
60没好气地摆脱了对方的魔爪  
无奈地接受了阿曼达的安排  
却还是有些不太放心  
偷偷想找比自己更早担任死神的前辈们打听情况

按照阿曼达曾经告诉死神们的说法  
死神只是一份被授予他们的工作  
当他们完成任务达到一定数量之后  
便会被转职调往其他部门  
而在此之前，他们也是从别的部门转职而来的

阿曼达解释作为一个庞大复杂的世界机构的一部分  
每个部门之间都是互相独立的  
世界机构在漫长的岁月中曾经爆发过数次几乎颠覆规则的内乱  
为了避免重蹈覆辙  
部门职员在每一次的转职后都会被消除相关的记忆

60曾经对阿曼达的说辞深信不疑  
对于他来说完成阿曼达的任务才是最优先事项  
制度就是制度  
60从未怀疑过它存在的合理性

那自己究竟是从什么时候起担任死神的呢？  
15年前？还是更久以前？  
60对于更早前的事情完全没有了记忆  
就像是凭空出现在了这里

其他人似乎也是这样  
丹尼尔虽然看起来比自己年长许多  
却也才来了没几年  
只能算是自己的后辈

而那些作为自己前辈的死神  
60所能找到的任职时间最长也只有三十多年  
阿曼达身为整个部门的负责人  
似乎是他们之中最早来到这里的  
但她从不会谈论自己的过去  
60更不可能直接去找阿曼达打听这件事

60惊讶地发现自己从未想过这个问题  
死神究竟是从何处而来？  
在来到这里之前他们又是什么人？  
为何他们从未接触过其他部门？  
即使再独立  
也不可能完全没有关联吧？

60头一回对死神的存在产生了疑问  
可过去的记忆就犹如一团浓重的白雾  
无论如何都无法勘破

多少对调查的方向有了眉目的奈斯另找了一个私家侦探  
几经波折终于有了离家出走的李奥曼菲尔德的下落  
并把那条毒虫从他暂居的破旧小公寓里拖了出来  
在答应给对方一笔钱后李奥同意与他谈谈  
“看在你是卡姆斯基家小儿子的份上，我可以透露点曼菲尔德家的独家内幕。”  
“当然前提是我恰好知道。”  
“不过说好了，不管我知不知道，钱都得给我。”

奈斯与眼前深陷毒瘾精神不济的青年并没有太多交集  
事实上，这也是他第一次在照片以外的地方见到对方  
与他的养兄弟马库斯相比  
李奥的糟糕状态简直是有着天壤之别  
不过奈斯也并不在意这点  
他是为了康纳和马库斯而来的

“据我所知大概一年前，曼菲尔德家曾经发生过一些事，甚至还被捅到了DPD。”  
“你没必要知道我是从哪儿听说的，我只想知道是否确有其事。”

“…确实有那么回事。”  
李奥的肯定回答让奈斯为之一振  
赶紧抛出了早已萦绕在他心头许久的问题

“当时究竟发生了什么事，为什么后来又不了了之了？”  
“这件事，是不是同康纳卡姆斯基有关系？”

李奥面色古怪地看着奈斯  
“你究竟想知道什么？”  
“康纳卡姆斯基据我所知早就同家里断绝了来往。”

奈斯颇有些尴尬  
总不见得直说是在调查自己的兄长吧  
可眼下他也顾不了那么多了  
“我知道康纳在那件事后就同马库斯曼菲尔德关系密切，甚至一同加入了一个名叫耶利哥的秘密社团。”  
“我想知道这个叫耶利哥的社团究竟是怎么回事。”

李奥对于耶利哥这个字眼显然一脸茫然  
注意到这点的奈斯顿感失落  
恐怕从对方那里是没法得到什么有用的线索了  
正在烦恼该从哪里才能得到调查的新线索  
却不想李奥却回答了奈斯最初的问题

“我是不知道什么耶利哥。”  
“不过既然你问我当时究竟发生了什么事，为什么后来又不了了之了，我倒是可以告诉你。”

奈斯猛地一震  
他没想到李奥竟然会真的知道康纳和马库斯交好的起因  
或许能从中获得一些线索  
如此便也不算是一无所获

“马库斯把卡尔从楼上推了下去，我报警叫来了DPD。”  
“没想到竟然是卡姆斯基家的大儿子和他的搭档被派来处理这件事。”  
“本以为能把马库斯送进监狱，但卡尔却执意要把这件事情压下去。”  
“当然也多亏了你的好兄长，DPD只是将这件事当作了一起意外，最后就只能不了了之了。”

奈斯不清楚李奥所描述的细节究竟带了几分真相  
因为这桩不能被公之于众的家族丑闻  
康纳帮着曼菲尔德家在DPD那里做了隐瞒  
也因此同马库斯重逢并最终与耶利哥扯上了关系

“康纳为什么要同意这么做，他不是那种会因为权贵的个人意见就被左右办案的人。”  
百思不得其解的奈斯提出了自己的疑惑  
在他看来康纳的做法实在有违常理

“我怎么知道！”  
“卡尔从以前开始就一直只爱那个‘马库斯’！”  
“他明明什么都不知道，连名字都是别人的！”  
“既天真又愚蠢，看着就觉得恶心！”

奈斯震惊地看着李奥咬牙切齿对马库斯满怀深切恶意的咒骂  
可对话中透露出的那点额外信息量却让他一时消化不了  
连名字都是别人的？？  
这算是什么意思？！

李奥似乎没意识到自己的失言  
也多亏奈斯一贯的面瘫脸  
才没让对方觉察出问题来

“很感谢你的帮忙，李奥曼菲尔德先生。”  
“这是我之前答应过会给你的钱。”  
“我不希望有任何人，包括我的父亲，知道我来找过你。”

奈斯匆匆离开了贫民窟后感到很多事情都成了一团乱麻  
康纳在同马库斯戏剧性的重逢后突然就关系密切  
如果仅仅只是因为帮忙掩饰真相倒还不至于如此  
尤其以奈斯所调查到的康纳为人  
奈斯相信他不会同一个推自己父亲下楼的人建立起真正的友谊  
所以奈斯推测李奥关于马库斯推卡尔下楼的这件事多半纯属污蔑  
更不用说卡尔的事后反应了  
简直是坐实了奈斯的猜测

不论真相究竟为何  
康纳和马库斯就此搭上了线大抵应该没错  
但是耶利哥仍然是迷雾重重  
还有李奥所说的那句  
马库斯的名字都不是他自己的？  
这怎么可能呢…

罢了  
还是先想办法调查耶利哥吧  
除了曼菲尔德家，还有康纳  
还有谁能告诉他真相呢？

奈斯又想起了那时被私家侦探所调查的另外三个人  
“崔西”、赛门以及乔许  
想要不打草惊蛇  
该从哪点突破会比较好呢？

“这是怎么回事？！”

“怎么会跟我长得一模一样…”  
“他还能叫出我的名字…”  
60震惊地看着被其他死神带回来的丹尼尔  
对方一脸的狼狈和难以置信  
这让60直觉大事不妙  
从其他人七嘴八舌的话语中60勉强拼凑出了事发经过

丹尼尔在任务途中遇到了一个人类  
出人意料地是对方竟然也能够看见他  
还试图拦住丹尼尔的去路  
然而死神不能随意伤害不在名单上的人类  
他便只能尽力避开那个人的视线  
好不容易摆脱对方的丹尼尔却差点错过了任务指定的时间  
几乎陷入了死神最糟糕的境地  
若不是在附近的其他死神及时赶到帮忙收割了灵魂  
丹尼尔恐怕已经就此消失了

阿曼达很快也闻讯赶来  
将丹尼尔单独带进了她的办公室  
众人在公共区域议论了一段时间后也渐渐散去了  
只有60仍然等候在了阿曼达办公室外的不远处

不知过了多久  
门内侧终于有了动静  
60急忙站起身迎了上去  
“丹尼尔，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“是那个奈斯卡姆斯基吗？”  
“可恶！我早就说过不该那么轻易放过那家伙的！”

“不，并不是奈斯卡姆斯基。”  
丹尼尔整个人看起来比先前是精神了不少  
这多少也让60暂时安了心  
面对60的询问他摇摇头  
“那个人类并没有什么特别之处，我想可能只是一场意外。”

这下60彻彻底底地惊呆了  
他之前分明听到丹尼尔的喃喃自语  
可转眼丹尼尔却像是全然忘记了这些  
阿曼达究竟对他说了些什么？！

阿曼达的全员调整令很快便发布了下来  
所有人都被相应调整了辖区  
丹尼尔就像个没事人般继续执行任务  
对于短时间内连续两个人被人类目击众人虽然也多少有些恐慌  
但很快便被忙碌的工作节奏带走了讨论的热度  
更何况阿曼达表示她会亲自彻查这两起突发事件  
确保不会再有类似的情况发生

死神们都很信任阿曼达  
60也不例外  
他相信阿曼达不会对死神不利  
但他还是很在意丹尼尔所说的那些话

和丹尼尔长得一摸一样的人类  
还能准确念出丹尼尔的名字  
自己之前遇到的那个人类呢？  
他似乎完全不认识自己  
长相也…

等等  
60意识到那个和自己相遇的奈斯卡姆斯基  
因为过于明显的年龄差  
让60从未思考过对方和自己的相似之处  
所幸60还记得他的名字

当时因为情况有些混乱  
奈斯卡姆斯基的脸上还沾着血污  
60压根就没注意对方的长相  
可档案里的那张脸  
除了眼睛的颜色有所不同  
奈斯卡姆斯基简直可以算是成年版的自己

同丹尼尔一模一样的人能看到他  
同自己几乎一模一样的奈斯能看到自己  
这究竟意味着什么呢？

“赛门，你怎么了？”  
“为什么突然把我们所有人叫来？”  
马库斯接到了赛门的紧急联络急忙赶到了秘密社团  
发现其他几人也同样出现在了基地  
而他本人则异常激动几乎说不出完整的话来

“我看到他了…”  
“这不是在做梦！”  
“他还活着！”  
“丹尼尔他还活着！”

众人登时陷入了沉默  
这实在太具有冲击性  
由不得他们心存怀疑

“你是说，丹尼尔他还活着？”  
“这不可能，这是绝对不可能的。”  
诺斯立刻出声反驳  
“那种情况下他怎么可能还活着，死了的人是没可能复活的！”

“可万一是真的呢？！”  
赛门突然拉高了声线  
却又瞬间低落了下去  
“万一他真的还活着…”

马库斯上前扶住了赛门安慰他道  
“我们都希望那是真的，丹尼尔他还活着。”  
“或许我们可以用自己的方式调查，如果他真的如你所见，仍然存活的话…”  
“对我们来说那就是真正的救赎。”

在一旁沉默许久的康纳似乎是想到了什么  
踌躇着提出了自己的建议  
“我想，我或许可以先找人确认些猜测。”

奈斯拦住了刚从教室里走出的人  
“请问你是乔许弗里曼吗？”  
对方有些疑惑地看着他  
但还是确认了自己的身份

奈斯把私家侦探拍到的照片递给了对方  
注意到对方瞬间皱紧的眉头  
“你认识他吗？”  
却得到了对方否认的回答

“不，我并不认识。”  
“不过他确实长得很像我，就像双胞胎一样。”  
“你是在哪里得到这张照片的？”  
奈斯并没有如实地将出处告诉对方  
他觉得有必要隐瞒些许真相  
尤其是在眼下对方可能并不那么值得信赖的情况下

“是吗？”  
“咳咳咳咳咳…”  
“抱歉，我的肺不太好…”  
那个叫乔许弗里曼的男人随即从包里掏出了药瓶  
“实在抱歉，我没法帮上你的忙，毕竟我确实并不认识对方。”  
“我等会儿还有课，先走一步。”

目送着对方走远的身影  
奈斯的眼中若有所思

回到家中的奈斯意外地见到了难得在家的卡姆斯基的身影  
他本想在同对方打过招呼后便回到自己的房间  
卡姆斯基却主动与他攀谈起来  
“听说你最近找过李奥曼菲尔德。”

不是疑问而是陈述的语气  
奈斯震惊之余却不知对方是从哪里知晓了自己的行踪  
“曼菲尔德家是卡姆斯基家的世交，我想同对方的交往可以增进两家之间的感情。”

“确实这么说也没错。”  
“不过如果是同曼菲尔德家增进感情的话，马库斯曼菲尔德不应该是更好的人选吗？”

“既然都是曼菲尔德家的儿子，那就不应该厚此薄彼。”  
奈斯手心渐渐沁出了汗迹  
面对卡姆斯基他总有种无所遁形的错觉  
“我是这么认为的，父亲。”

“如此倒是我误会你了。”  
“既然想增进两家之间的感情，过几日你替我去一趟曼菲尔德家吧。”  
“本来想让克洛伊去的，不过她们最近抽不开身。”  
“我想你应该会很乐意替我跑这么一趟。”

“是的，父亲。”  
送走了卡姆斯基  
奈斯面色凝重地返回了自己的房间

卡姆斯基既然知道自己去找了李奥  
说不定连之前调查康纳和耶利哥也都知道了  
但他为何什么也没说  
甚至任由了自己的调查  
就像当年康纳离家出走  
对方也没有任何的阻拦

卡姆斯基究竟葫芦里卖了什么药  
奈斯不止一次地觉得自己对于这个父亲  
他实在是难以看透

“伊利亚，这样真的好吗？”  
“你明知道奈斯他最近在做什么…！”  
克洛伊忧虑地看着卡姆斯基  
对于卡姆斯基的心思  
克洛伊不是不懂  
事实上她在卡姆斯基身边那么多年  
她太明白卡姆斯基如今究竟打着什么主意

“他总该知道的。”  
卡姆斯基轻呡了一口杯中深红色的液体  
“不错，35年的波尔多。”

“你太狡猾了，伊利亚！”

“克洛伊，有些事，既然他自己想找到真相，那么我们这些做大人的，就应该放手。”  
卡姆斯基放下了手中的红酒杯  
意味深长地看向了窗外的某个方向  
“无论是奈斯，还是康纳。”  
“唯有接受全部的自己，那才是真正的进化。”

TBC


	2. part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疯狂在死亡笔记上写名字

“你果然来了…”  
卡尔操纵着轮椅在森林里穿行  
那里早有人站在了一片小小的池塘边  
背对着卡尔一言不发

“每年的今天，你都会来这里。”  
“却不愿意同我说上一句话，你仍然在恨着我吗？”  
卡尔缓缓移动到了那人的身边  
眼前是一座小小的墓碑  
上面赫然写着“马库斯曼菲尔德“的名字  
只是日期显示躺在这里的人早已过世

“明知故问…”  
“我绝不会原谅你，还有那个冒牌货！”

“李奥，马库斯并不是什么冒牌货。”  
“他和我们是一样的。”

“一样？”  
李奥冷笑着盯着卡尔  
“你是想告诉我那个除了基因之外一无是处的冒牌货和我们是一样的？！”  
“他夺走了马库斯的名字，夺走了他的人生！”  
“然后你假惺惺地告诉我他和马库斯是一样的？！”  
“这么多年过去了，你还是那么的傲慢，傲慢得叫人恶心！”

“够了，马库斯的死只是一场意外，那并不是他的错！”  
“人类不该干涉自然的进程，无论谁也不能。”

“那么我亲爱的父亲，当初又是谁让那个冒牌货诞生的呢？！”  
“既然都是冒牌货了，你不是就该让他以一个冒牌货的身份安安分分地活下去吗？！”  
李奥的脸变得狰狞起来  
“可却为何让他抱持着可笑的希望，甚至还让他取代了真正的马库斯！”

“不，马库斯是马库斯！”  
“他…他也是马库斯…”  
卡尔极力地试图向李奥解释  
可连他自己都感到语言的苍白无力

“我绝不承认！”  
“在你的心里，恐怕只有那个冒牌货才是你真正的儿子。”  
李奥悲伤地几乎难以自抑  
“我和马库斯，只是凑巧继承了你的基因。”  
“你从没把我们，把我当成是你的儿子。”  
“只是两个可悲的试验品…！”

“李奥…！”

“所以我绝不会让他好过！”  
“凭什么马库斯死了，那个冒牌货还能什么事都不知道地用他的身份活下去！”  
“就算你想袒护他，但我也要看你能袒护他到几时！”  
说罢李奥便扭头离开了  
留下了一脸怅然的卡尔  
独自在原地叹息

“你是？”

“我是奈斯卡姆斯基，受我父亲的委托前来拜访卡尔曼菲尔德先生。”  
“请问，曼菲尔德先生他在家吗？”

奈斯看着出现在门后的马库斯  
不由想起了李奥的那些话  
但他只能装作不认识对方  
毕竟这是他第一次见到真人

“请进，卡姆斯基先生。”  
“我听我父亲提起过，他已经在等你了。”  
马库斯将奈斯迎至会客室  
奈斯一路上打量着眼前背对着自己的人  
简单的几句对话显示出对方良好的教养  
看来卡尔对于他这个养子很是上心  
只是亲生儿子的李奥怎么会变成那副模样

先前让私家侦探找寻李奥的过程里  
奈斯顺便让对方调查了李奥的过去  
作为卡尔同粉丝一夜情的产物  
李奥在16岁时才被带回曼菲尔德家  
与刚出生就待在卡尔身边的马库斯截然不同  
如果说好父亲的标准是对自己的孩子一视同仁  
奈斯会说卡尔绝不是个好父亲  
至少对李奥确实如此

不过眼下不是评判他人家务事的时候  
奈斯被带到了卡尔的面前  
眼前的老者坐在一架特殊定制的轮椅上  
眉眼间却有着显而易见的疲惫  
尽管如此卡尔还是热情地欢迎了奈斯的造访  
“谢谢你，马库斯。”  
“能否请你为我们的客人来一杯咖啡，或是茶？”

“咖啡，2颗糖不加奶，谢谢！”

暂时送走了马库斯  
卡尔略带探究地打量着奈斯  
这让他多少有点紧张

“不必紧张，我上次见到你的时候，你还只有这么大。”  
卡尔用手比划着一个高度  
看得出来对于过去的时光很是怀念  
“真没想到，都已经过去那么久了，差不多有15年了吧。”  
“伊利亚最近还好吗？”

“父亲他很好，还让我代他向您表达歉意。”  
“他最近的行程实在是难以脱身，克洛伊们也不得不在他的身边处理各种事务。”  
“只有我还算清闲，而且我也对您早有仰慕之情，所以父亲就索性派我来了。”

奈斯略显生疏地应对着卡尔的客套说辞  
尽管他不常在社交场合抛头露面  
但该有的礼节一样不缺  
这也多亏了克洛伊们多年来的教导

“看来克洛伊把你教得很好。”  
“也难怪伊利亚一直都对你很满意。”

“承蒙您的谬赞。”  
“父亲也希望我能够增进两家之间的感情…”

正当奈斯疲于应对的时候  
马库斯的出现适时替他解了围  
会客厅的气氛在对方的介入后流动起来  
这也让奈斯暗暗松了口气  
只是他难以忽视马库斯离开前那似有若无的目光

奈斯觉得他应该警惕那个叫马库斯的人  
或许他有些太过冒进了  
不该单枪匹马地来到这里  
卡姆斯基的意图也很奇怪  
为什么会突然提出想让他来见卡尔  
他难道知道了点什么？

“你是有什么想问的吗？”  
卡尔在马库斯的身影消失在视线里之后直接调转了话题  
这种被人一眼看穿企图的感觉让奈斯如坐针毡  
但眼下却也没法夺路而逃

“…事实上，我最近还同您的儿子，李奥见过一面。”  
奈斯小心地观察着卡尔的反应  
仔细斟酌着自己的语句  
“我想要了解我的家族，当然也包括我的兄长，康纳。”  
“据我所知，他在不久前曾经到访过这里。”  
“还与您的另一个儿子马库斯建立起了非比寻常的友谊。”

“所以，你认为李奥能够告诉你想要知道的？哪怕他们之间根本就没有交集？”  
相对于奈斯的有所隐瞒  
卡尔就显得坦然多了  
“我并不认为那是个好主意。”  
“你应该直接去找你的兄长，面对面地谈谈。”  
“从别人那里了解到的对方总会带有片面性，你应该有自己的判断。”

“我有考虑过，但我并不觉得现在是个好时机。”  
“康纳…和父亲，他们似乎有些事瞒着我。”  
“而我觉得这些事对我来说可能很重要。”  
“您同我的父亲交情匪浅，我想您或许能知道些内情。”  
犹豫了很久  
奈斯最终还是下定了决心  
他实在是太想要知晓答案了  
“…不知您是否知道一个叫60的孩子？”

卡尔的眼神肉眼可见地变得凌冽起来  
这让奈斯直觉自己可能是问了个根本不该问出口的问题  
“你是从哪里知道的？”  
“伊利亚？不，他是不会自己告诉你的。”  
“克洛伊们就更不可能了。”  
但最终卡尔又恢复为了那个满是疲惫的老人  
过去的种种已经将他磨砺得几乎看不出往日的模样  
“所以，这就是伊利亚让你来的原因？”  
“他还是老样子…真是个狡猾的男人。”

原来你们全都知道  
只有我被蒙在了鼓里…

奈斯的内心瞬间被绞紧了  
他的人生  
难道也会是另一段谎言？  
奈斯不敢多做猜想  
但不论如何  
他只对一点确信不疑

那个意外相遇的少年…  
不，那或许根本就是命中注定

奈斯一路沉默地坐在返程的出租车里  
卡尔的那些话犹如惊涛骇浪  
将那些他在过去二十五年里所构筑起来的常识全都冲毁再重塑起来  
近乎恍惚地回到家中  
毫不意外地卡姆斯基并不在家  
只有最年长的克洛伊在等待着他

“你从曼菲尔德家回来了。”

“……”

克洛伊走上前拥抱住了奈斯  
他仿佛即将迷失在深渊的旅人  
抱紧了唯一能够看到的那根浮木

“卡尔他，都告诉你了吗？”

“他告诉了我一个故事。”  
“关于我，关于康纳，关于你们，关于马库斯。”  
“那个故事里，还有一个叫60的孩子。”

“你会因此恨伊利亚吗？”  
“就像康纳那样，选择离开这个家。”

“我不知道…”  
奈斯把自己埋进了克洛伊的脖颈里  
就像是个无助的孩子  
渴求亲人温柔的抚慰  
“他给了我生命，不是一次，而是两次。”  
“我不知道我是否应该恨他…”  
“你们当年为何会选择留下？”

“我们从一开始就知道了。”  
“关于我们的身世，伊利亚在收养我的时候就全都告诉我了。”  
“还有我的妹妹们，她们出生的意义。”  
“我们感谢伊利亚所做的一切，没有他，我们如今不可能站在你的面前。”

“可60却…”

“是的，60他已经死了，这是难以否认的事实。”  
克洛伊意外地打断了奈斯的话  
有时候克洛伊比卡姆斯基还要残忍得多  
奈斯想  
“无论用何种理由来掩饰，他的生命在那时就已经结束了。”

他可真像康纳…

“伊利亚希望你能够用自己的方式找回真相。”  
“即使这个真相会多么的伤人，它仍然是真相。”

可我却看到了他…  
活着，站在了我的眼前

“康纳是因为知道了60的存在，所以才决定离家出走的吗？”  
“如果当真如此，我倒也能理解他的决定。”  
奈斯松开了克洛伊  
眼神坚定  
一如往昔

“奈斯…？”

“我多少明白了卡姆斯基为何要让我走上同他一样的道路。”  
“不过如今，我有了更迫切想要做到的事。”  
“无论那究竟需要多少时间，我都会尽力去实现它。”

“为了死去的人吗？”  
克洛伊释然地笑了  
她们的奈斯  
确实是长大了

“是的，为了死去的人。”  
“无论如何，我都必须做到。”

“康纳！”  
“基地被袭击了，乔许和诺斯也被人带走了！”  
正在DPD的康纳收到了马库斯的紧急来电  
连忙和汉克一同赶去了秘密社团  
目之所及尽是一片狼藉

“怎么回事？他们是怎么找到这里的？！”  
康纳震惊于对方的专业手段  
显然是有备而来  
联想到奈斯最近对他们的调查  
他内心感到一阵不安

他之前又找了那个被他威胁过的私家侦探  
对方很合作地告诉他  
奈斯除了调查他和耶利哥  
还在调查一个叫60的人

但眼下不是关心这些的时候  
康纳更忧虑于奈斯对耶利哥的调查恐怕已经被他人知晓  
从而导致了诺斯和乔许如今的处境  
尤其是在私家侦探那儿得到的照片里  
有着另一个乔许的身影  
康纳难以否认奈斯去找对方核实情况  
进而走漏了秘密社团所在地的可能性

“这个地点已经不再安全了…”  
康纳检查了几个隐蔽监控  
一伙人闯入基地后径直将两人带走了  
整个过程干脆利索  
显然是早有预谋

“我恐怕知道诺斯和乔许被带去了哪里。”  
康纳的眼中充溢着懊恼与自责  
马库斯则是满脸的悲愤  
“事出突然，但是没有其它的选择了。”  
“联系赛门，必须想办法救出他们！”

康纳把警灯扔上了车顶  
载着马库斯朝着目的地呼啸而去  
副驾驶上的汉克接连拨打了好几个电话  
然而结果只能是另一通电话  
以及愈来愈难看的脸色

后座的马库斯陷入了再一次的自我折磨  
那时候李奥所说的话就像鬼魂一般揪住了他  
让他再也没能睡过一个安稳觉

得到了同胞们梦寐以求的普通人的生活  
却是以剥夺他人名字和身份的方式  
马库斯不知道这究竟算是幸运还是不幸  
但既然事实已经无法弥补  
那就唯有尽力活下去

不仅是为了死去的马库斯  
也是为了其他即将面临死亡的同胞们

康纳和马库斯同等候在机构入口处的赛门接上了头  
这还是康纳第一次来到这里  
机构乍看起来就跟普通的福利设施并没有什么区别  
绿树掩映下一片勃勃的生机  
却也只有赛门真正见识过那道大门背后隐藏的黑暗

“Fuck！！！”  
汉克盯着他手机上变成灰色的通话键  
气恼地踹了他那辆实在有些破旧的DPD配车一脚  
“富勒那个混蛋不愿意派人过来！”  
“没有证据，他就不可能让DPD出动。”  
“他还要我们别管这件事了！”

“…果然不行。”  
康纳原本还带着点期盼的眼睛瞬间暗淡了下来  
只得打起精神安抚有些暴躁的搭档  
“不过这也不能怪他。”  
“确实如果没有任何实物证据，或是人证，我们不可能得到行动许可。”  
“尤其是现在可能的人证已经被机构带走的前提下，我想不出有什么理由富勒会同意。”

“那我们就这么坐以待毙？看着那两个人就这么去送死？！”  
“我实在是做不到，那是两条活生生的人命啊…！”  
汉克激动地抬高了声线  
一时之间众人沉默不语  
他们拼尽全力向外界求助  
没有落井下石已经算是友善的示好  
实在不能要求对方做到更多

“听着，汉克。”  
“我知道这些话你可能不太爱听，但你必须照我说的去做。”  
康纳猛吸了一口气  
尽量冷静清楚地向对方讲述自己的计划  
“如果我们在3个小时后还没有出来，你就联系富勒。”  
“就说有DPD警员在调查非法贩卖人体器官的案子里失去联络，要求他派出SWAT进行支援。”

“康纳！”  
“这太冒险了！”  
汉克焦急地试图阻止康纳过于冒进的举动

“听我说，汉克！”  
“我们没有时间了！”  
康纳大声地阻止了汉克  
他的眼神变得坚定  
他已经下定了决心  
“诺斯和乔许随时都可能被杀，我们实在是没有多余的时间来浪费。”  
“如果我们一去不复返，就只能靠你来了结这件事。”

“我明白了，康纳。”  
眼见无法说服对方  
汉克便也只能接受了他任性搭档的请求  
“活着回来，别死在我这个老头子前面。”

“我尽量。”  
康纳终于露出了今天的第一个微笑

“事态紧急，通常情况下他们是不接受没有提前预约的探访的。”  
“不过我多少利用了我在公共卫生局的职权。”  
“所幸卡姆斯基和曼菲尔德的姓氏在机构仍然拥有很大的影响力，几乎等同于通行证。”  
赛门在通往接待处的路上同另两人简单地交换了情报  
尽管尴尬康纳还是头一回庆幸自己至少保留了卡姆斯基的姓氏

被接待人员带至中庭上方控制室的康纳和马库斯  
尽管早有心理准备但仍然震惊于机构的规模和人员配置  
不仅只是安保人员  
研究员的数量也堪比一座大型研究设施  
更不用说那些在中庭到处走动丝毫不了解自己命运为何物的少男少女们  
其中有几张穿梭经过的脸庞还颇为眼熟

赛门在熟捻地同身后的机构代表寒暄  
康纳则默默分析着中庭外围的安保配置  
在机构的入口处他们就被彻底地搜身了  
看来卡姆斯基和曼菲尔德的姓氏只能帮他们进入这里  
却不能让他们获得更多的特权  
所有疑似电子设备的物品都被客气却不容拒绝地截留在了入口处  
更不用说带着枪进入这里了

康纳暗自庆幸没有让汉克一同跟随进入机构  
也把DPD的配枪留在了车上  
为了以防万一  
康纳还借用了奈斯的身份  
如今看来这真是明智之举  
眼下他们手无寸铁只能随机应变

康纳向马库斯摇摇头  
马库斯随即走向了赛门  
“我们已经看到了机构的研究成果，这令我们很是满意。”  
“但我们想要了解更多。”  
“譬如，应对突发状况的标准流程。”

“据我所知，曾有人从机构中逃脱，甚至还杀害了机构重要的客户。”  
康纳接过了马库斯的话  
DPD的工作让他接触过不少权贵豪富之家  
一番拿腔作势倒也学了七八成像  
“我们想知道，此类事件是否已经被完全杜绝。”  
“我们必须要确保我们的投资万无一失。”

“这是自然，卡姆斯基先生。”  
“您的忧虑我们完全能够理解。”  
机构代表谄媚地回应了两人  
显然面对这样的客户她早已是轻车熟路  
“我可以很荣幸地告知您，关于您所提到的从机构中逃脱的素体，已经在稍早前被寻获并带回了机构。”  
“如果你们愿意的话，我很乐意带你们参观下新生的全过程。”

康纳注意到马库斯瞬间握紧的拳头  
几乎要依靠全身的意志力才能阻止他挥向眼前那个机构代表  
感同身受这句话在康纳看来实在是虚伪又无力  
但他们之中或许也只有马库斯勉强有资格理解那句话的真意

跟随在代表的身后  
越是接近机构的中心地带  
康纳就越是感到惶惑  
或许他一开始就该用枪顶着富勒的脑袋  
迫使对方用非法贩卖人体器官的罪名将机构团团围住

个人的力量在整个精英阶层都沦为靠山和帮凶的机构面前毫无招架之力  
康纳太明白这点了  
可他仍然不愿意放弃  
从15年前的那天开始  
他便明白了自己日后的道路  
注定布满荆棘和血泪

只是他们还是太迟了

“这就是新生的圣所。”  
“抱歉，这里刚进行了送别仪式，还没来得及清理，请你们不必太在意。”

不同于代表轻描淡写的语气  
康纳全身的血液都要凝固了  
被打开胸腔取走了整套肺脏的尸体就那样躺在还没来得及撤走设备的手术台上  
不断渗出的深红色液体滴溅在圣所的地板上  
下一秒被面无表情的工作人员用拖把卷走消失在了医疗用废弃物桶中

空气中充满着粘稠的血腥味  
尽管在DPD早已见识过无数的凶案现场  
但康纳还是几乎忍不住要干呕起来  
马库斯却毫不在意地走上前去  
无视了那副骇人的景象  
伸出手阖上了对方始终睁大的双眼

似乎是察觉到了代表疑问的目光  
马库斯的音调轻微得仿佛喃喃自语  
“即使是素体，我们也该感谢他给予了他人以新生。”  
“让他尽量体面地离开…”  
“这才是送别仪式的初衷，不是吗？”

“您可当真是与众不同，曼菲尔德先生。”  
“竟然对素体也心怀仁慈之心，老曼菲尔德先生应当为您感到骄傲。”  
代表满脸堆笑赶紧让工作人员将素体移动到了医疗用裹尸袋里  
并带着三人离开了那间手术室以免弄脏了重要的赞助者  
在拉链被彻底拉上之前  
忍不住回过头的康纳  
只看到了那片快速消失在布料后的深色皮肤

“克洛伊，你知道我和卡尔最初为何选择了这条道路吗？”  
卡姆斯基轻晃着手中的红酒  
眼前巨大的投影屏幕里  
正上演着新一幕的悲剧

“康纳，还有马库斯，他们都是我的基因计划的原型。”  
“使用素体不过是愚蠢的基因重复，除了造成巨大的浪费外根本毫无用处。”  
“也只有那群短视的家伙才会将其奉为灵丹妙药。”

“我创立机构的初衷，是希望能够创造出更聪明更强壮的人类。”  
“为了这个目的，我和卡尔达成了协议。”  
“我采集了自己和卡尔的基因数据，经过调整后植入了代理孕母的体内。”  
“可结果却并不尽如人意。”

“经过人工调整的基因并没有显示出明显优于自然选择的结果。”  
“康纳和马库斯只能算是个失败的试验体。”  
“当然，任何试验都会有为了保险而存在的备份。”  
“也就在备份的处理意见上，我和卡尔选择了两条不同的道路。”

“卡尔认为即使是备份也应当拥有与马库斯相同的权利，并且坚决地予以实践。”  
“我倒是没有料到卡尔竟然会选择在马库斯意外去世后，将他的身份都交给了那个备份。”  
“是情感的寄托也罢，亦或是另一场试验。”  
“这其中衍生出的复杂程度已经远超过了基因计划原本的设想。”

“我原打算将康纳的备份封存，并尽快着手于基因计划的下一步。”  
“只是没想到机构那些富有的资助者却拒绝了我，并将我从机构赶了出去。”  
“不仅如此，他们还在新一代试验体的基因里动了手脚。”  
“他们以为这样就能够彻底毁掉基因计划，并独占素体的控制权。”

“真是可笑，基因计划才是人类的未来。”  
“素体不过是实验室里诞生的副产品，我从没想过让它取代基因计划。”  
“一群惧怕进化的无能之辈。”

“克洛伊，替我去一趟机构。”  
“把他们都接回来吧。”

康纳注意到他们身前的代表突然停下了脚步  
请求他们的谅解后  
在不远处与某位不知名人士进行了通讯

康纳乘机小声同赛门交换着意见  
他们在被带离圣所后就在复杂的机构内部穿行  
完全不知道自己会被带去哪里  
马库斯急于脱离代表的视线好去找到仍然可能存活的诺斯  
可这在有着完善安保措施的机构谈何容易

“诺斯会在哪里？”  
“还是说她已经被另外转移给谢泼德家了？”  
康纳紧盯着代表的动作  
在对方偶尔看向他们的歉意笑容前也回应了一个礼貌的微笑

“不可能，他们不会冒着被发现的风险在外面处理诺斯。”  
赛门显然对机构的了解要比康纳多得多  
“所以她肯定还在机构里的某个区域。”

代表终于结束了那个通讯  
一脸殷勤地向他们靠近  
“先生们，我刚刚收到了来自机构负责人的通讯。”  
“他希望能够邀请你们见证一场仪式。”

“什么仪式？”  
马库斯警惕起来

“你们很快就能知晓了。”  
“这是提供给初次到访的VIP客户的惊喜。”  
代表露出了公式化的笑容

康纳注意到他们经过了标注为焚化炉的区域  
这让他感到异常的不安  
而代表将他们带至的地方证实了他的猜测  
诺斯正站在房间的中心  
被重重铁链束缚在了一根柱子上

马库斯再也无法忍受地试图冲过去  
却被一堵透明的墙壁狠狠地拒绝了  
康纳试图回头质问代表机构的意图  
这才注意到不知何时代表已经消失无踪  
而他们却被困在了这个房间里

“感谢各位前来见证这场仪式。”  
“自从我的女儿崔西被这个可恨的素体杀死后，我无时不刻不想亲手宰了这个贱人！”  
“如今终于能够得偿所愿，我女儿也总算可以安息了。”

那个正在说话的男人  
也就是谢泼德家现在的主人  
还有他的妻子，以及几名近亲属  
穿着全套的丧服手持利刃  
慢慢靠近正试图挣脱开锁链的诺斯

诺斯在注意到马库斯一行人之后眼中短暂燃起了希望之光  
却在那群人走近自己后逐渐地熄灭了  
马库斯捶打着那堵透明的墙壁嘶吼着  
明明只有不到5米的距离  
可却隔绝了生死  
还有他们的人生

康纳眼睁睁地看着那些利刃被捅进了诺斯的身体里  
一刀  
两刀  
诺斯的惨叫声萦绕在了整个房间的上方  
血不停地飞溅到了那些施暴的人们身上  
沁入了那抹黑色之中  
再也消失不见

当一切终于重归寂静  
诺斯浑身是血地跌坐在了地上  
双眼死盯着马库斯的方向  
马库斯本人早已泣不成声跪倒在地  
赛门捂住了嘴浑身颤抖  
只有康纳仍在试图找到方法从这个房间离开

然而一切只能是徒劳  
他们只能眼睁睁地看着诺斯被拖出了那个房间  
那正是焚化炉的方向  
连带着地上残留的血迹  
也在高压水枪和特制清洁剂的双重作用下消失得无影无踪

正当康纳满腔的愤怒无处发泄  
却从某个角落里传来了一个男人的声音  
“好了，先生们。”  
“我是机构的负责人，你们可以称呼我为N先生。”  
“我究竟是谁其实并不重要，重要的是要让机构所有的客户都感到满意。”  
“尽管你们的造访有些突然，但我还是想尽办法让你们能够得到想要的结果。”

“你这混蛋！”

“先生们，我知道刚才的场面是有些非常规。”  
“不过所谓眼见为实耳听为虚，相信会留给你们非常深刻的印象。”  
男人轻笑了一声  
言语中充满了惋惜之情  
“我们刚刚收到了来自卡姆斯基家的联络。”  
“有人已经在入口等候多时了。”  
“很快，就会有人将你们带至那里，并引导你们离开机构。”

末了  
男人还不忘向他们告别致意  
“先生们。”  
“衷心期待我们的下一次见面。”  
“希望届时我们能够达成一致。”  
若不是隐身于幕后  
马库斯几乎想要手撕了对方

鱼贯而入的安保人员将马库斯从地上拽了起来  
但他很快便挣脱了对方的束缚  
狠狠给了对方一拳  
其他人见状纷纷将枪口对准了他们  
康纳极力阻止马库斯再做出更多过激的举动

他知道  
除了就此离开  
他们没有其他的办法

“聪明的举动。”  
“感谢你的理解，康纳卡姆斯基先生。”

安保人员身后的代表挥挥手示意对方解除武装状态  
押送他们一行人直接离开了房间  
康纳很快便在入口见到了克洛伊的身影  
两者相顾无言  
被安保人员直接请出了机构

“奈斯…？”  
康纳惊讶地看到在机构外等待着他们的  
除了早已焦躁不安的汉克  
还有自己的胞弟  
“你怎么会在这里？”

“我让克洛伊带我来的。”  
“安德森副队长，斯坦福德先生，曼菲尔德先生就麻烦你们了。”  
目送汉克和赛门将马库斯送走  
奈斯转身将康纳推入了车内  
“你太冒进了，康纳。”  
“我理解你的心情，但是就你们三个人能做什么？”  
“除了打草惊蛇，根本就挽救不了那两人的性命。”

“你难道让我们眼睁睁看着诺斯和乔许被杀吗？！”  
“我做不到！”  
康纳想起了那具圣所里被摘除了器官的尸体  
还有诺斯被活生生杀死在他们眼前的惨状  
他无论如何也无法冷静下来

“这都不像你了，康纳。”  
透过后视镜观察着对方的奈斯  
同后座上那个猩红着双眼狼狈不堪的康纳形成了鲜明的对比  
“那个冷酷无情，为了达到目的可以牺牲任何人的康纳卡姆斯基警探去哪儿了？”

“闭嘴，奈斯！”  
康纳忍不住骂道

“你被你那可笑的责任感束缚住了，康纳。”  
“你应该理解，你真正的愿望究竟是什么？”  
奈斯收回了探究的目光  
“只是挽救那两个人？还是那间机构里所有的人？”

康纳瞬间沉默了  
救出诺斯和乔许？  
当然，这当然是他的愿望  
但他真正的愿望究竟是什么？

他希望60那样的悲剧不再发生在任何人身上

瞧瞧他现在做了什么？  
他让机构对他们起了戒备之心  
如果不是因为他们的身份特殊  
再加上伊利亚卡姆斯基的介入  
他和马库斯，以及赛门  
恐怕会就此消失无踪  
更不用说挽救那间机构里的所有人

康纳彻底颓丧了下来  
他明白，奈斯的话才是对的  
而自己犯了一个非常严重的错误

“你是从哪里知道机构的？”  
“卡姆斯基不可能告诉你这些，克洛伊更不会这么做…”

“说来话长。”  
奈斯在卡姆斯基大宅前停下了车  
“不过在此之前，卡姆斯基想要见你。”

“阿曼达？”

60远远注意到了跟在阿曼达身边的两个陌生人  
似乎是新来的死神  
那一男一女看起来对这里的一切都很茫然  
不过这也是常有的事  
毕竟来这里之前所有的记忆都会被重置

刚到手的任务单子还需要60去执行  
他本想就此直接去到通道前往人类世界  
可那个侧扎辫子的女性却莫名的有些眼熟

那张脸  
是不是在哪里见过？

60自诩记忆力不错  
15年来  
被他亲自送往彼岸的人类  
他多少都能够记得他们的名字和样貌

难道她也曾是其中的一员？  
60立马打消了自己过于荒谬的念头  
从没听说有从人类中挑选死神的先例  
可这诡异的熟悉感又是打哪儿来的？

“崔西谢泼德…”  
一个名字被60无意识地念了出来  
回过神的60被自己吓了一跳  
可那位早已死去的女性的形象在他的记忆里愈发鲜明起来

60想要优先完成任务的责任感头一回被动摇了  
他迫切地想要知道关于那个名为崔西谢泼德的人类女性的一切  
但最终还是强忍着好奇心先将任务单提交了上去  
确认当天没有额外追加的工作后  
60这才转身去往了死神们的中央数据库  
所有被死神送走的人类  
都会在数据库里留下自己的痕迹

政治世家谢泼德家的长女  
出身常春藤名校  
毕业后一直担任某位参议员的助理  
死因则是被手术刀割断颈动脉导致的大出血

简短的几句话概括了崔西谢泼德的一生  
60还依稀记得那人最后的模样  
在自己的血泊中抽搐着迈向了死亡  
当时房间里还有其他人  
那个紧握着手术刀的人又是谁呢？

60记不清那个凶手的模样了  
人类的命运他向来并不在意  
他只关心任务对象是否已经被及时收容  
至于其他人  
那不在他的任务范围内

即便满脸血污掩盖了崔西谢泼德的容貌  
但她分明就是自己之前见到的那个新人  
某种可怕的想法在60的心里确实地扎根发芽  
一发不可收拾

奈斯卡姆斯基能看到自己  
那个自称赛门的人能看到丹尼尔并且准确地叫出了他的名字  
那个叫诺斯的新人同早已死去的崔西谢泼德长得一模一样

如果那些人在那些早已消散无踪的记忆里确实存在过  
那么我们究竟是谁？  
为什么会与那些人类如此相像？  
他们又为何会认识我们？  
阿曼达或许知道一切的真相  
可却又为何缄默不语

我们真的是死神吗？

“所以你一直都知道我们的行踪，却始终置身事外？”  
“事到如今，却用卡姆斯基家的名义将我们从机构里带走。”  
“我不明白，你明明拥有可以彻底摧毁机构的力量，为什么要选择袖手旁观！”

康纳面对伊利亚卡姆斯基永远做不到冷静  
15年前如此  
15年后也仍然没有太多的变化  
那个男人轻易地就能看穿自己的意图  
在自己最狼狈的时候轻描淡写地替自己解围  
康纳不明白，他究竟打得是什么主意

“我以卡姆斯基的姓氏作为担保，只是不希望自己的儿子死在我看不见的地方。”  
“至于你是怎么看待我这个父亲的，那是你个人的选择。”  
“希望你和你的朋友们下一次不要那么有勇无谋，如果你们还打算有下一步行动的话。”  
卡姆斯基依然半倚在沙发上  
仿佛眼前人的怒火与己无关  
“作为交换，你们不能再接近机构。”  
“珍惜你们仅有一次的生命吧，相比其他人，你们可要幸运得多。”

康纳烦躁地离开了卡姆斯基大宅  
奈斯默默跟在他的身后  
一言不发

“你还没有回答我之前的问题，奈斯。”  
“你是从什么时候知道的？”  
在初秋微凉的夜风里  
康纳总算是恢复了往日的理智  
奈斯会出现在机构的事实超过了他的底线  
然而事已至此  
便也只能接受这个事实

“说来你可能不会相信。”  
“我见到了60。”  
对上康纳极度震惊的眼神  
奈斯点点头继续说道  
“也正是在那之后，我开始着手想要调查这一切。”

“所以你那时候找私家侦探也是？”  
康纳终于找到了最后的蛛丝  
那些曾经毫无头绪的线索终于找到了合理的解释  
“我还以为是你…”  
“原来是这么回事，原来是这么回事…”

“对不起，我不该怀疑是你。”  
康纳用力地拥抱住了奈斯  
是欣慰，也是释然  
“对不起。”

“没关系。”  
奈斯努力回应了康纳  
这还是他们在漫长的15年岁月里头一次那么亲近  
“你接下来有什么打算。”  
“就像卡姆斯基所说的，你们没法再接近机构了。”

“我们必须从长计议。”  
康纳的神情变得凝重起来  
“先不说这个…”  
“你所说的见到了60究竟是怎么回事？”

“我所见到的60，维持着10岁左右的模样。”  
“这与他当年的情况相符。”  
奈斯思索了很久  
“本不可能存活之人却出现了眼前…”  
“我有个办法，或许我们能让60自己来解释这一切。”

“我警告过你的，奈斯卡姆斯基。”  
“不要做多余的事情。”  
当那张暌违了整整15年的脸庞出现在了康纳的眼前  
他难以自抑地想要上前确认自己并非是在梦中

“60…真的是你吗？”

那张与奈斯如出一辙的脸  
却有着和自己相同眸色的眼睛  
60震惊地发现不止奈斯  
还有其他人类也能看到自己  
这究竟是怎么回事？！

“对不起，我忘了自我介绍。”  
康纳赶紧收拾起自己过于直白的渴望  
试图向对方好好重新介绍自己  
哪怕那个人可能早已经不记得他了  
“我是康纳卡姆斯基，是奈斯的兄长。”  
“也是你的…双胞胎兄弟。”

“你在说什么蠢话！”  
“我是死神，怎么可能是你的双胞胎兄弟！”

“那怎么解释我们能够看到你！”  
康纳显然不愿轻言放弃

“我之前也只是猜测，但如今我几乎可以断定这一点。”  
奈斯适时加入了自己身为相关研究者的理性判断  
这迫使60直面早已湮灭无踪的旧日时光里的真相  
“康纳是因为和你拥有同样的基因。”  
“而我，则是因为移植了你的器官和骨髓。”  
“你的生命，至今仍在我的身体里延续。”

“正是因为我们拥有着同样的血缘，才能够实现这样的奇迹。”  
康纳不失时机地加上了最后的砝码  
从60手足无措的模样看来  
他们就要成功了

“这不可能…”  
“你是说我是人类…”  
“这怎么可能！”  
“阿曼达…！”

60只感到一团混乱  
他们说自己是他们的同胞兄弟，是人类  
这绝不可能！  
死神怎么可能会是人类？！

“当年的我因为60你才能够活到今天。”  
“我要感谢你给了我第二次的生命。”

“如果可以，我也不希望我们是在这样的场合下重聚。”  
“但如今，我们急需你的帮助！”

他们口中所谓的事实冲击着60过去15年建立起来的世界观  
慌乱之下他只想尽快逃离这儿  
他想问问阿曼达  
那些人说的是不是真的  
他是不是真的是个人类？

他也确实这么做了

“他消失了…”  
康纳沮丧地看着60消失的那个房间角落  
懊恼自己可能是吓着对方了

奈斯拍了拍康纳的肩膀  
给了他一个肯定的眼神  
“但至少我们确定了一点。”  
“他们都还活着，以另一种方式。”  
“哪怕他们不再记得我们。”

“你说得对…”  
康纳如释重负地掩面而泣  
过去15年里背负的这个秘密几乎要将他压垮  
然而如今  
他终于获得了救赎  
“不管是谁，出于什么样的目的，我由衷地感谢他。”

“阿曼达！”  
60焦急地四处搜寻着阿曼达的身影  
这实在过于反常  
同他往日冷静持重的模样大相径庭

60最终在中庭找到了阿曼达  
那座纯白色的庭院里  
火焰般的玫瑰盛放着  
执着而坚韧的生命力

“阿曼达…”  
“告诉我，他们所说的不是真的…”  
“我并不是人类！”  
“更不是他们的同胞兄弟！”

阿曼达近乎怜悯地看着60  
这让他没由来的一阵恐慌  
“求求你，阿曼达。”  
“告诉我那不是真的…！”

“我本不想让你们知道。”  
阿曼达叹息般地放下了修建玫瑰用的剪刀  
“甚至用调整辖区的方式希望能把被目击这件事的影响降到最低。”  
“如今看来，真相终究是无法被掩盖的。”

“…所以我真的，是人类？”  
60最后的希望也被阿曼达温柔地击碎了

“你确实是那两人的同胞兄弟。”  
“在你还是人类的时候。”

“那60…”  
60几乎不敢再往下思考

“那并不是你的名字，只是你在机构里的序列编号。”  
“RK800-60，那是你作为人类唯一留下来的。”

连名字都…没有  
60并不是没有想过那两个简单数字背后的意义  
可真相远比他最恶意的揣测还要残酷无情

“你在机构中诞生，与你相似出身的素体都是一样的。”  
“素体，那是机构用来称呼克隆体捐献者的说法。”  
“你作为人类的短暂一生，都是为了被捐献者而生的。”

自己的出身  
原来是那么不堪的存在吗…  
呵呵呵，被捐献者  
他们只是一群不知自己出生意义为何物的器官容器罢了

连曾经活过都算不上

“…那作为死神的我们，又是怎么回事？”  
“其实并没有所谓的其他部门吧。”  
60在长久的令人窒息的沉默后终于又开口了  
曾经死过一次的死神  
还能有什么可以畏惧的

“这或许是这个世界的真理唯一能够给予你们的温柔。”  
阿曼达蹲下身  
温柔地守护住了60过于年幼的躯体  
“在你们以人类的身份死去后，还能够作为自己重新活一次。”  
“我唯一能够做到的，只是让那些过于悲伤的记忆，从你们的人生里消失。”  
“我无法改变你们的过去，只希望你们的未来，能够得到平静。”

“阿曼达啊啊啊啊啊！”  
60终于忍不住在阿曼达的怀里嚎啕大哭  
对于他来说  
阿曼达就是他可笑人生里唯一的真实

TBC


	3. part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花

“马库斯他…”  
“就算他想要替诺斯和乔许报仇，可这样的做法…”

“简直是杀敌八百，自损一千。”  
康纳无奈地看着正在电视媒体上接受采访的马库斯  
身边坐着赛门  
看得出来他们两人达成了一致  
为了能够将机构的内幕曝光于大众面前  
个人的安危与立场已经不再重要

“马库斯的出发点是好的，但问题在于他的捐献者出身。”  
奈斯皱着眉头看向屏幕中的马库斯  
对于对方即将面临的处境满是忧虑  
“美国政府并不承认克隆体的人权。”  
“准确的说，克隆人类胚胎本身就属于违法范畴。”  
“马库斯公开了他的捐献者身份，他的公民身份就会受到质疑。”  
“连带着卡尔也会被牵连。”

奈斯迅速地拨出了几通电话  
康纳注意到他的脸色肉眼可见的阴沉了下来  
“不太好？”

“没法更糟。”  
“克洛伊说卡姆斯基不愿意介入这件事里，得我们自己解决了。”

“卡尔那边目前没有动静，不过我想他应该会站在马库斯那边。”  
康纳打开了DPD配置的电脑  
在警用数据库里搜寻着什么  
“也就是说，除非我们能找到确凿的证据证明机构的非法行径。”  
“否则以机构背后的势力，他们完全可以把马库斯的这番指控污蔑为诽谤。”  
“即使政府看在舆论的份上，勉强推动对机构的调查。”  
“马库斯打草惊蛇的举动，也会让他们大幅转移可能的证据链。”

“最坏的情况就是，机构安然无恙。”  
奈斯接过了康纳的话语  
“马库斯被以诽谤罪投入监狱。”  
“耶利哥一败涂地。”

“耶利哥不能再承受另一场的失败了。”

“是我们都不能再承受另一场的失败。”  
戛然而起的孩童声线让康纳和奈斯不由一惊  
赫然发现60就站在房间的另一头  
皱着眉头看着电视里的马库斯

“有勇无谋的举动。”  
“他以为自己的甘地吗？那群人可不是英国政府。”  
“我看他更可能会是马丁路德金。”  
60终于回头看了眼犹在震惊中的两人  
“怎么，不欢迎我在这儿吗？”

“不，我以为你不会再想看到我们了。”  
奈斯老实地承认他们曾对此不抱希望

“你是说机构和我的真相？”  
“阿曼达已经都告诉我了。”  
“说实话，一开始我确实很生气。”  
60百无聊赖地在房间里四处转悠  
打量着奈斯的收藏

“对不起，我确实欠你一个道歉。”  
“我不敢奢求你的原谅，但也请你不要拒绝我们。”  
康纳看了一眼奈斯  
眼神清澈而坚定

“行了，我不是来这儿听你们的忏悔的。”  
“我也知道这跟你们本人没什么关系。”  
60朝着电视的方向努了努嘴  
“如果想要证据的话，我倒是可以想想办法。”

“你的意思是…”

“死神确实无法干涉人类世界。”  
“但没有一条规则说我不能在机构闲庭信步啊？”  
60朝着那两人狡黠一笑  
“任务以外的时间，理论上可以由我自行支配。”  
“只要我不做出违反规则的行为。”  
“我甚至可以天天赖在这儿。”

“所以，这算是死神们的复仇。”  
“不要太小看我们啊！”

马库斯在一场公开演讲中被刺杀的消息毫无预警地传来  
凶手被当场逮捕  
被DPD的警员拖走之前  
那人还在不停咒骂着马库斯  
“你这违背上帝旨意披着人皮的魔鬼，下地狱去吧！”  
同样在场的赛门受到了不小的惊吓  
而康纳则在制服凶手的过程中挨了一枪  
汉克本想跟着康纳前往医院  
却被康纳坚决要求亲自护送凶手去DPD

“我担心，会有人乘机将那个枪手解决掉。”  
“他肯定不是一个人，我们必须要将背后的真凶找出来。”  
康纳艰难地喘着气  
腹部的枪伤让他失血严重  
一旁的医护人员阻止了其他人的靠近  
“我能信任的只有你了，汉克。”  
“我们不能让马库斯白死…！”

“你放心，我一定会让那个混蛋活着上法庭的！”  
汉克回握住康纳的手  
希望这能带给对方一点力量  
不敢回头地径直踏上了关押着凶手的警车

然而即使汉克再怎么小心  
也没能阻止对方当晚在DPD的囚室里被不知怎么混进餐食里的过敏原送去见了上帝  
为此汉克大发雷霆差点没把当晚值班的同事揍个半死  
却也只能无奈地接受了凶杀已经死亡的现实

康纳经过抢救总算是捡回了一条命  
汉克愧疚地不住在病房里道歉  
但他明白，这件事恐怕就到此为止了

他们不会找到任何线索  
也找不到任何的背后主使者  
马库斯的死成了一场荒诞的闹剧  
他们输了  
输得彻彻底底…

【现在播报一则突发新闻】  
【本台早先时候收到匿名人士提供的视频线索，据信为一周前死于谋杀的马库斯曼菲尔德在更早前的电视访谈中曾经提及的机构内幕。】  
【该视频显示，机构不仅参与人类胚胎克隆，还涉嫌人体器官买卖，以及尸体非法遗弃。】  
【匿名人士指证视频中出现的机构负责人鲁伯特尼古拉斯博士，还与政府部门高官、数间大型科研机构以及多名亿万富豪有所牵连。】  
【本台将对此次事件持续追踪报道。】

康纳震惊地看着病房电视机里播报的新闻  
其中穿插了对于视频中所提到的几位政府高官的现场采访  
屏幕里那一个个铁青着脸色匆匆而过拒绝采访的对象  
毫无疑问在很多人心目中坐实了视频的真实性

DPD很快便在层层重压下宣布接手了这个案子  
由于视频所带来的爆炸性效应  
这次倒是没人敢在这风口浪尖明着阻止康纳和汉克的调查了  
他们循着视频所给到的线索  
以及赛门和卡尔的倾囊相助  
很快便取得了对机构的联邦搜查令

当康纳推开那扇曾经无情地拒绝了他们的大门  
再一次踏入那个曾经带给他无数噩梦的地方  
看着那群茫然的少男少女们害怕地试图躲避DPD警员的靠近  
康纳难过地几乎说不出话来  
最后在汉克的安慰下  
才勉强朝着机构负责人的办公室赶去

尼古拉斯博士  
也就是N先生早已畏罪自杀  
最关键性的证据也随着他的死亡消失无踪  
康纳没能在机构的数据库里找到任何关于器官移植或是毁弃尸体的记录  
除了在视频中出现的那一两个可以确定的对象  
其他曾经接受过器官移植的富豪名流将就此消失于人群中  
再也难觅踪迹  
至于那些在焚化炉内被销毁的生命痕迹  
没人知道具体数目究竟会有多少

还有人类胚胎克隆  
尽管有大量无可辩驳的实证  
但却被巧妙地归罪于N先生以及机构的单方面行为  
何况这个罪名要远比人体器官买卖轻微得多  
更不用说在主要负责人已死的当下  
简直可以说不值一提

备受全国瞩目的案件很快便有了结果  
除了仅有的几个“倒霉蛋”  
没人被追究责任送进监狱  
至于那群对自己的命运毫无知觉的素体  
在国会长达一年的激烈讨论后  
被勉强赋予了限定公民权利

他们能够在机构所属区域的一定范围内自由行动  
接受适当的教育并在机构从事部分被允许的职业  
但却被严格禁止脱离机构的管辖  
也无法拥有属于自己的后代  
每个人都被生物芯片标记实时定位  
芯片注入每个人的大脑深处  
任何试图取出芯片或者逃离机构的行为都将导致无可逆转的脑死亡

伊利亚卡姆斯基在DPD进驻机构后便返回了那里  
接管了机构的日常运作  
毕竟他名义上是机构的前任负责人  
眼下也没有比他更合适的人选了  
康纳虽然对此存有异议  
但这是众多利益相关者博弈后妥协的结果  
作为一介DPD的警探他实在是人微言轻  
最终也只能作罢

康纳在一切尘埃落定后  
同奈斯一起探访了马库斯的墓地  
让他惊讶的是  
那个池塘边竟然还有另一块墓碑  
同样镌刻着马库斯曼菲尔德的名字  
只是下面标注的年月略有不同

康纳立刻就明白了过来  
那是另一个马库斯  
早在他们相识之前就已经死去的那个马库斯

他们还在那里见到了马库斯的兄弟李奥  
从他那里康纳第一次知道了另一个马库斯的故事  
那个在李奥被带回曼菲尔德家后第一个真心待他的人  
尽管最初他们的关系并不那么融洽  
但这不能阻止两个年龄相仿的年轻人之间逐渐萌生的友谊  
直到那个马库斯被一场意外带走

那也是李奥第一次知道素体的存在  
卡尔拒绝用素体来挽救濒死的亲人  
这原本就让李奥难以理解  
而当另一个马库斯被卡尔带回家  
这种被本应最至亲至爱的人抛弃并遗忘的痛苦让李奥彻底爆发了

离家出走  
嗑药成瘾  
对马库斯恶言相向  
李奥用他自己的方式来发泄心中对于卡尔的愤怒  
对真相毫不知情的马库斯对于李奥的针对手足无措  
他不明白对方为什么要这么对待他  
每每的善意都会被刻意曲解变形  
而这一切都在那场被捅到了DPD的闹剧中真相大白

这究竟是谁的错  
康纳一时之间很难评判其中的是非曲直  
但如今  
逝者已然缄默无语  
活着的人心结难解  
这或许才是最大的悲剧吧

机构在公众的记忆里迅速地消失了  
奈斯出乎康纳意料地在博士毕业后进入了机构  
成为了科研部门的助理研究员  
主要负责对人体器官的再生研究

“不用担心，康纳。”  
“卡姆斯基在基因方面的造诣是我所知的领域内最高的，这也是我决心进入机构的原因之一。”  
奈斯能理解自家兄长的忧虑  
但他也有自己的打算  
“如果我能够将人体器官来源这个终极问题解决，那么素体的悲剧就不会再上演。”  
“更何况，我们总有人得在内部盯着机构，不能让那些人有再次出手的机会。”

眼见无法说服对方  
康纳也只得接受了这个事实  
他明白奈斯在某些方面固执异常  
但却不无道理  
他们确实需要有人做出妥协  
而他，也同样会继续在DPD守护那群不幸的人们

可他们没再见过60  
那段匿名视频的风波过后  
60就像是销声匿迹般  
再没有出现在他们眼前  
奈斯也试图找寻死神们的下落  
当然这只能是种徒劳

康纳仍然在DPD里奋力工作  
他也在卡姆斯基的指导下在相关领域获得了小小的突破  
下一阶段的动物实验已经提上议程  
或许在不远的未来  
人体器官的再生将不再仅仅只是个梦想

当奈斯躺在一片玻璃碎渣中  
浑身是血难以动弹  
渐渐听不到外界声音的时候  
他觉得过去的35年人生就像是梦一样

在那个梦里  
他一出生便体弱多病  
在10岁那年奇迹般地恢复了健康  
多年后才知道那根本就不是奇迹  
而是有人用他的生命换来的

之后的25年  
他拼命地学习  
拼命地想去查找真相  
哪怕这个真相将他过去25年的人生直接贴上了谎言的标签  
但他并不因此而陷入绝望  
反而因为真相的逐渐明晰而豁然开朗

接下来的人生就像是开启了加速器  
他在卡姆斯基的机构里努力践行着自己当年的承诺  
哪怕当事人从未知晓  
可这又有什么关系  
承诺从来是用来鞭策自己  
而不是轻易允诺他人的

“我可没想过你会迫不及待来我这里报道这种事啊。”  
奈斯勉力地睁开双眼  
暌违了整整十年的声音化为了在眼前摇晃的虚影  
“好久不见了，奈斯卡姆斯基。”

“60…”

“我只能很遗憾地告诉你，你作为人类的寿命已经尽了。”  
60夸张地做了一个耸肩摊手的动作  
但奈斯看得出来  
对方现在是真的非常生气

“咳咳…”  
奈斯艰难地咳出了一口血  
太疼了  
死亡的感觉就是这样的吗…  
“这样的话也不算太坏，至少在死之前，还能再见到你一面。”

“说什么傻话？”  
“你才只有35岁哎！”  
60气恼地蹲在了奈斯的身边  
鼓着一张包子脸的模样倒不像他们初遇时那般违和了  
“我的器官在你的身体里只活了25年，我简直心有不甘！”

“这也是没有办法，不是吗？”  
奈斯虚弱地朝着60的方向微笑着  
他已经看不清眼前那人的模样了

60向奈斯挥下了镰刀  
一如他们初次的相遇  
他惊讶地发现肉体上的痛苦全然消失了  
而60伸出了他的手正准备将他从地上拉起来

温暖  
而又真实

“好了，我们走吧。”  
“又是一次完美的任务。”  
60让奈斯朝着那团光芒的方向前进  
自己则走在身后不停絮絮叨叨  
“你将会前往另一个世界，开始新的生活。”

“你会和我一起去那里吗？”  
“说不定我在另一个世界里还能继续我的研究…”  
奈斯就像是个普通的即将要出发去郊游的小学生  
有些兴奋地向60打听着另一个世界  
而60就会用各种天花乱坠的描述来让奈斯满意  
他想，没有什么能比有60存在的世界更好的地方了  
他真正的愿望  
终于能够实现了

“60你还在听吗？”  
奈斯跨过了那道界限  
他突然想再看看60是不是还跟在他的身后  
可却诧异地发现对方沉默地站在原地  
而自己却无法再回到界限的另一边

“这是怎么回事…”

“我是死神。”  
“既不属于这个世界，也不能去到奈斯你即将前往的那个世界。”  
盛夏的阴影里  
奈斯难以辨认出60的脸上究竟是什么表情  
“这就是死神的规则，没人能够打破。”

在数次的尝试后  
奈斯不得不吞咽下了苦涩的果实  
他还是没能追上对方的脚步  
“我本以为，死亡可以让我们重聚。”  
“所以面对死亡，我可以做到无所畏惧。”

“很遗憾，让你失望了。”  
“但规则就是规则。”  
“我们在重获一次生命的同时，就注定受规则所束缚。”  
60终于抬起了头  
脸上带着有些没心没肺的笑容  
“…不要试图反抗世界的真理。”  
“去你该去的地方，这才是你应该做的。”

“可如果我不愿意呢？！”

60上前几步  
在界限的这一边停了下来  
与奈斯只有一条手臂的距离  
可他们注定无法再碰触对方  
“你不会想留下来变成孤魂野鬼的，相信我，结局都很糟糕。”  
“也会忘记所有的事，包括我。”  
“所以，快点儿去那边吧。”

“这样，至少还有人会记得我。”

当奈斯终于消失在了那道光芒的尽头  
镰刀锋利的刀刃上凭空多了几道水痕  
“阿曼达，你说得对。”  
“记忆只会让人痛苦…”  
“这就是成为人类的代价吗…”

康纳从没想过会有这么一天  
自己会亲自参加奈斯的葬礼  
卡姆斯基和克洛伊们远远地站在了另一边  
瓢泼大雨阻隔了他的视线  
他应该会感到几分难过吧  
奈斯算是他继承衣钵的继承人  
如今却是他们之中最早把名字刻在墓碑上的那一个

“不要转身。”  
康纳浑身猛地一颤  
终究还是握紧了那只手持黑伞的手  
“是我亲手将奈斯送走的。”  
“他走得很平静，没经受太多的痛苦。”

“…有什么遗言吗？”

“让你别太早去找他。”  
“不过我想你现在应该完全听不进去。”  
60犹自叹息地说道

“是那些人的报复吧，因为10年前我们将机构的真相公之于众…”  
事实上这些年来康纳已经隐约察觉到逐渐逼近的威胁  
尽管他也曾多次死里逃生  
但终究还是难以抵挡对方过于疯狂的举动  
只是他们不该找上奈斯

“是的，奈斯的官方结论是死于车祸意外。”  
“不过我想你或许应该再查查那辆车的刹车装置。”  
奈斯的棺木被缓缓沉入六尺之下  
葬礼的人群开始将手中的白玫瑰抛进墓地

康纳感到一只细小的手牵住了自己垂在身侧的那只手  
他也紧紧地回握住了对方  
任由眼泪混合着雨水划过脸庞  
渗入纯黑色的西服面料里  
“我会让那些人为这个决定付出代价。”

“而我会亲自送他们下地狱。”  
葬礼上看不见的客人  
郑重地许下了自己的诺言

康纳在接下去的日子里像疯了似地投入工作  
汉克几年前退休了  
如今的他已经是DPD的副队长  
尽管康纳仍然同汉克保持着联络  
但他并不想让对方轻易看出自己的痛苦

对于康纳来说  
汉克不仅仅只是他的搭档  
父亲一般的存在  
更像是他的稳定器  
在汉克的看顾下他还能勉力维持亲和友善的外部形象  
而在汉克退休后  
尤其是奈斯的事故发生后  
他本性中冷酷无情的那一面便再也无法被抑制

康纳穿梭在敏感的灰色地带  
游走于正义与犯罪的交界线上  
只要能够得到关于奈斯的案子幕后真凶的哪怕一丁点情报  
他可以无所畏惧地以身犯险  
独自一人去往犯罪集团进行卧底活动  
并利用豁免法则从他认为可能知情的人士口中撬出他想要的情报  
哪怕他的手段总是让局长大发雷霆

但康纳知道他不能停下  
卡姆斯基始终保持沉默  
克洛伊会偶尔带来一些有用的线索  
康纳不想依靠对方的施舍  
这是他的战斗  
他不能依靠任何人

至于耶利哥的其他成员  
亲眼目睹马库斯被枪杀在自己的眼前让赛门彻底崩溃了  
他再也无法继续他在公共卫生局的工作  
而在机构的案子被宣告结案后  
康纳曾经短暂地与对方维持着定期碰面的约定  
然而每一次  
赛门的状况都肉眼可见地变得更糟  
直到有一天传来了对方自杀的消息

那发生在马库斯死后的第二年  
这些年来康纳已经送走了许多人  
除了马库斯和赛门  
还有那些生活在机构里的素体们  
虽然在卡姆斯基的名义下一开始他们得以过上相对正常的生活  
然而你不可能永远困住活生生的人类的思想

当那只是一群孩子的时候  
你可以用哄骗来诱使对方相信  
但你无法阻拦住怀疑的种子在逐渐长大的他们心中生根发芽  
当幼苗成长为一棵大树  
一棵大树长成为一片森林  
仅仅是星星之火亦能燎原  
悲剧早已是不可避免

怒不可遏的成年素体与负责机构安全的私人安保人员爆发了严重的冲突  
他们甚至一度夺取了机构的核心区域  
并劫持了部分研究人员作为人质  
一时间与赶来的DPD和SWAT分庭抗礼  
大有想要借此与政府谈判获取完全公民权的趋势

奈斯虽然及时在第一波的冲突中安全撤离  
但他自愿参与了DPD的谈判工作  
希望能够安抚素体们的情绪让他们放下武器并释放人质  
尽管康纳为此拼尽了全力  
但还是没能挽救那些年轻的生命

枪声从机构内部断断续续地传来  
SWAT收到进攻的指令冲进了那栋建筑物里  
不放心的康纳也紧随其上  
然而出现在他眼前原本终年维持着绿意的中庭  
如今已被一地的尸骸所取代  
只有那些年龄太小或者不愿意用暴力方式进行反抗的素体们  
惊恐地蜷缩在他们的房间里  
陆续被DPD的警员们安抚着带出了机构

等到第二天的太阳终于升起  
DPD才终于能够清点整起事件的受害者  
素体的数量一下子降为了原先的三分之一  
那些被作为人质的研究人员无一幸免  
至于其他的被牵连者更是一时难以统计

现场的惨状让举国哗然  
尽管有人为暴动的素体辩护  
但更多的人却指责他们过于残忍  
连无辜的研究人员也不放过  
导致如今的结果简直是咎由自取

奈斯据理力争  
想要说服人们素体们往日并不是他们口中的怪物  
而是有着自己的喜好、憧憬着美好未来的普通人  
只是被无情揭穿的真相让他们难以承受  
更没有合理的途径能够纾解这种愤懑  
真正该为这起悲剧负起责任的  
正是当年将素体作为人体器官移植用容器的权贵富豪们！

康纳想  
或许这就是奈斯被那群人盯上的原因  
但他由衷地为奈斯感到骄傲

奈斯不该就这么死了  
他更不该就此被人遗忘

他绝不允许这样的事发生

康纳射穿了企图逃跑的参议员的大腿  
哀嚎着试图挪动自己肥硕身躯的对方看起来狼狈至极  
与当年意气风发叫嚣着不会让康纳好过的模样比起来简直是天差地别

“求求你，别杀我！”  
痛哭流涕的肥猪看起来恶心极了  
康纳嫌弃地躲开了对方沾满血污的手指  
“你想要什么？钱还是DPD局长的位置？我都可以给你！”  
“只要你别杀我！”

“我干嘛要杀您？”  
康纳一脸不明所以  
好像他真的不知道为什么对方要向他求饶  
“我宣布您因为涉嫌未成年人色情交易而被逮捕了，参议员先生。”  
“因为您的保镖先向执法人员开枪，我为了回击而误伤到了您，还请您多多见谅。”

“不！我绝不进监狱！”  
“我不想死在那儿！”  
康纳作势想要招呼身后的警员  
参议员死命地想要抓住他的警服  
“我知道，你这是在报复！”  
“你是在报复我们杀了奈斯卡姆斯基！”

“嘘嘘嘘，参议员先生。”  
“您这是在说什么呢？我弟弟奈斯3年前死于交通意外。”  
康纳看起来更迷惑了  
“您这么说，我可是会当真的啊。”

“你这条卡姆斯基的看门狗！”  
“别以为我不知道你打着什么主意！”  
“比起素体，你们才是真正的怪嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷…”  
参议员近乎口不择言的垂死挣扎被惨叫声所取代  
康纳不着痕迹地摁压对方腿上的伤口  
反正在其他人看来  
他只是在检查参议员的伤势罢了

“参议员先生，如果我是您，我就会乖乖闭嘴。”  
“毕竟谁都明白多说多错这个道理不是吗？”  
康纳笑眯眯地看向参议员  
眼里却没有丝毫的笑意  
“您的伤口看起来很严重呢，参议员先生。”  
“我还是让医护人员赶紧过来吧。”

“…是我错了！”  
“求求你放过我！我…我会告诉你还有谁参与了那件事！”  
参议员惊恐万状  
他知道眼前人并不如他表面看来的那么纯良  
甚至可以用恐怖至极来形容

那些被康纳卡姆斯基盯上的同谋  
无一不是被各种无可辩驳的证据拉下了马  
更是不乏直接被政敌或是竞争对手借此送进监狱的  
再后来  
不是被早有宿怨的死对头指使人弄死  
就是被害怕对方说出些不该说的秘密的人让他彻底闭嘴

总之，落在了康纳卡姆斯基手上就完了  
这是所有曾经有份涉及奈斯卡姆斯基之死的人的共识  
他们无不后悔自己当年为什么非要先对卡姆斯基家的小儿子出手  
可再后悔也没用了

尽管他们都用对方的子女家人互相威胁  
但也不能阻止有些人贪生怕死想要独自苟活  
于是  
一个又一个的名字  
一份又一份的名单  
慢慢地落到了康纳的手里  
如今，他只差最后的那几个名字  
他就能替奈斯彻底报仇了

“我会把这份名单交给检察官的，相信他们会给卡姆斯基家一个满意的答复。”  
康纳若有所思地掂量着手里的这份名单  
拍了拍参议员的肩膀让他安心下来  
“祈祷您的律师足够优秀吧，参议员先生。”  
“祝您好运。”

至于事后那些人会不会相信你没有出卖他们  
我可不敢打包票  
毕竟，那些将被呈上法庭的证据还不足以让指控成立  
毕竟，有好几个人看到我在同您单独交谈  
但是，这又与我何干？

果不其然  
在参议员赢得这场官司的一周后  
他就被发现死在了自家的游泳池里  
死因是心脏病突发  
鉴于对方早有相关的诊疗记录  
很快就以自然死亡的结论结案了

“第9个…你还真的是挺拼的啊。”  
60偶尔会光临康纳的公寓  
这次是他在收割了某位参议员的灵魂后正巧路过

“还不够，还有2个人…”  
康纳趴在公寓的阳台栏杆上  
捏着只剩半截的香烟  
对着璀璨的灯火缓缓地吐出烟雾  
“他们都必须付出代价。”

“…多保重你的身体。”  
60意有所指地盯着康纳手里的香烟  
可惜对方并没有注意到  
自觉不该多言的60也只能作罢

半年之后  
当60在某个案发现场找到康纳  
对方已然是奄奄一息

“值得吗？用自己的生命来让对方进监狱。”  
60看起来就要哭了  
他身后的DPD警员们忙作一团  
手忙脚乱地将那个朝着自家副队长开枪的混蛋摁在了地上

“你早就知道了吧？”  
“我得了肺癌的事…”  
康纳显然要释然多了  
又一个混蛋将会烂死在监狱里  
没有什么能比这个更重要的了

只可惜  
还差一个  
就差那么一个…

康纳还是会感到不甘心  
可惜没有时间了…  
“我会去和奈斯一样的地方吗？”

“是的，你们会去同一个地方。”  
“他和马库斯，还有其他人，早就等得不耐烦了。”  
“不过我想，他可能会更生气吧。”

60又一次挥舞起了他的镰刀

“再见了，我的兄弟。”

“伊利亚卡姆斯基”

病床上的耄耋老人看起来已经进入了弥留之际  
周身被各种监护仪器所环绕  
三名看起来一模一样的女性正忧虑地注视着老者  
又被家庭医生叫出了房间

“伊利亚卡姆斯基”  
“你的时间已经到了。”

病床上的老人闻声微微张开了双眼  
依然像他年轻时那般清澈而洞明  
看着眼前出现的幼童模样的死神  
却并不惊慌  
“你就是RK800-60吧…”  
“时隔40年的时光，我们终于又见面了。”

“我本以为你已经把我忘了，伊利亚卡姆斯基。”  
“不过我可不怎么想见你。”  
60冷漠地看着眼前的卡姆斯基

自己基因上的父亲  
机构的创始人  
素体确凿无疑的开发者  
60有足够多的理由憎恨伊利亚卡姆斯基  
他也毫不掩饰自己的厌恶之情

“施特恩还没有放弃吗？”  
“将本该死去的你们的记忆抹去后，再让你们成为死神…”  
卡姆斯基毫不畏惧地看着那把抵在自己脖颈上的镰刀  
眼中甚至有了些许笑意  
“果然如此，她终究还是不愿意放弃你们。”

“你究竟是谁？”

“当年施特恩找到我，警告我停止素体的研究。”  
“事后我才知道她原来就是传说中的死神。”  
卡姆斯基知道60已经不由自主地被自己所说的话牵动  
笑意更深了些  
“她将自己作为死神的能力分给了你们，代价是自己会变得愈发虚弱。”  
“她本可以不那么做的，但她坚持要拯救你们。”

“……”

“看来你并不惊讶呢。”  
“但有一点，阿曼达不可能会告诉你。”  
卡姆斯基意味深长地看着站在自己的病床上维持着先前动作的60  
“人类能够成为死神，死神当然也能够变回人类。”  
“你难道不想作为人类去往另一个世界吗？”  
“你应该会想要再见到康纳和奈斯的吧。”

“这就是你想说的？”  
60只是挑了挑眉  
“告诉一个死神如何变回人类？”  
“可惜你找错人了，不是所有的死神都会想要这个后门的。”

60举起了他的镰刀  
“我曾对康纳发誓，我会亲自送那些害死奈斯的人下地狱。”  
“而你，伊利亚卡姆斯基，就是那最后一个。”

“下地狱去吧！”

“60，任务结束了吗？”  
阿曼达仍然在庭院里侍弄着她的那些玫瑰花  
那也是60最喜欢停留的地方

“嗯，我回来了，阿曼达。”

END


End file.
